


Chasing Sunlight

by erroetcresco



Category: The Creatures | Cow Chop RPF, The Fake Syndicate
Genre: Far into the AVI. Universe, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Post-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 08:47:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15045305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erroetcresco/pseuds/erroetcresco
Summary: (Post Relationship - Fake Chop)James wakes up and smells Aleks on his pillow.(Or James wakes up from morning wood and thinks about the night before.)





	Chasing Sunlight

It smelled like Aleks. 

That was the first thing James noticed as he slowly came to consciousness in his bedroom. He inhaled, strong, letting the scent really register, beyond just Aleks. It was mint or menthol and sweat and his weird aftershave or body spray that James didn’t really like. 

See, even half awake, James could identify each of those scents, and that only made him bury his face farther into the pillow and groan. Aleks had passed out on his bed somewhere around 4am yesterday, after coming over to try and celebrate their latest plans. They were looking to rob a casino, somewhere far enough away that they could just use motels as safe rooms, not need burner addresses here in LS. Aleks tried to celebrate everything, and James couldn’t help his lips twitching into something like a smile. He cracked his eyes, blinking once to get past the crust keeping his eyelashes shut. 

The way the light played on his wall told him it was an early morning showing through his blindes; it must be just after five with the way they were slanting on his wall. James propped himself up on his elbows, just enough to lift himself off the pillow to yawn properly. As he took stock of himself, working down from his sore shoulders, his shitty back, his hips - he noticed his morning wood, trapped between his stomach and the mattress. 

He rolled onto his back to relieve the pressure, and thought about it for a second. He could go back to sleep and wait for it to go down, or just scroll through his phone and then go pee, but he caught another wiff of Aleks as he turned his head towards the pillow. 

That was that then. He had sunk a hand past his boxers at the mere smell. It was just a bit warm in his room, the summer in LS being hotter than he liked it. He gripped the base of his dick loosely, and drew up images easily. His Aleks panting on the bed, too drunk to return the blow job, but James not minding the few drops of cum still nestled in his beard. Aleks didn’t sleep over very often, James liked his space, but this was good, this was sexy, Aleks open and wanting and pliable as long as James was the one moving. Just what happened last night. 

James barely even noticed he was stroking his dick until he already was, too wrapped up in a sleep-haze comfort. By the time he had twisted his wrist at the head, he had his lip trapped between his lips. 

Aleks had been drunk enough not to be quiet, which was a habit he picked up too long ago for James to like. James wanted Aleks loud, letting anyone who could pick them up know that he was being taken care of. Tonight though, Aleks was open, his tongue over his bottom lip as he tilted his head down to watch James. He normally kept his hair in a bun, but Aleks had drawn it out in a ponytail, drawn up in his fist to keep it out of James’ way. He bobbed his head, letting Aleks’ hips twitch up every now and again, almost like he was holding back from just fucking James’ mouth. 

“Babe,” Aleks had moaned, “Honey, baby, please.” 

James quickened his strokes, other hand slowly getting a strong grip on his sheets. He turned his head to get another strong whiff of Aleks in the pillow he almost never used. 

Aleks was scrunching his face up now, almost like he did when he was smiling, but his mouth was open now, tongue wagging in a way that James wanted to taste. He made a sound, almost a whine, and it hitched twice as he gasped before James felt the cock in his mouth twitch and a sour taste spread across his tongue. 

James grunted into the pillow as he moved his fist once, twice more before he spilled over his hand and onto his stomach. He relaxed for a moment, eyes open and unseeing at the ceiling, his shoulders untensed for the first time in a few days. Then he slapped his hand over to get to his phone. There were a couple snapchats of Aleks’ wall, all captioned ‘I think I see a face in this wallpaper’. Somehow that had taken Aleks a full twenty seconds of video to point at a stupid pattern that might be a smiling face. James let a small exhale out his nose in amusement, then took a snap of the cum on his stomach and his softening cock, and captioned it ‘thinking of you’, before sending it off to Aleks. They would heist next week, and maybe they would die tomorrow, but for now James had the soft light shining through his blinds and the scent of Aleks on his pillows.

**Author's Note:**

> In my mind this is part of the .AVI verse I write, just in the future of anything I've written, but it can be any Fake Chop!verse. 
> 
> This was written without a beta and tipsy and also it's 3am so let me know if there are any mistakes.


End file.
